


One Direction wrapping paper

by snazzyhathowell, todorokidabi



Series: Domestic Boyfriends [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fun thing is I wrote this in class, M/M, Prompt Fic, my parents are proud of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyhathowell/pseuds/snazzyhathowell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokidabi/pseuds/todorokidabi
Summary: Dan and Phil wrapping presents together or Dan wrapping presents and Phil failing at doing a decent job. Fluff, hot chocolate and cuddles. Based on the Christmas themed prompt: wrapping presents together





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my class AT COLLEGE. I should just drop college and become a full time internet homo.

Dan had just finished editing their Christmas Baking video and was now staring proudly at the screen of his computer. He and Phil had decided to bake Pumpkin Spiced Christmas cookies, which somehow ended up being tasty and actually pretty. Phil had managed to make the ugliest snowflake, but after being decorated with blue frosting it turned into a beautiful cookie full of the _sugar of regret_.

 

“Dan, can you come over here and help me wrap the presents?” Phil’s voice sounded desperate and someone that knows Philip Michael Lester can imagine why. Phil is simply incapable of wrapping presents in a neat way.

 

“Yas.” he said and jumped to his feet and quickly left their office.

 

When he entered the living room there it was, the apocalypse preview. Phil was sat on the floor, his back obviously turned to the fireplace trying to warm his body, surrounded by a pile of presents and One Direction wrapping paper all over the floor. He was wearing his Star Wars pyjamas that were covered with tape and pieces of wrapping paper. The logical conclusion, Dan thought, was that Phil tried to wrap the presets by rolling on the carpet with tape and paper all over it.

 

“Phil Lester,” Dan cried out. “What the hell are you doing? Look at you! You almost wrapped yourself as a present.” he was trying to be funny but in a dark corner of his mind the thought of him wrapped as a present was actually a great idea.

 

“I have a problem, I can’t help but be like this” Phil smiled, the smile that drove fans and Dan himself crazy, the one in which Phil bite his tongue in a playful way. “At least I managed to wrap two of my creepy alien plushies for PJ and Felix.” and his hand pointed to the presents under the tree.

 

Dan’s eyes followed his gesture and he found out that now, lying under their beautiful Christmas tree, there were two deformed presents with strange angles and lots of tape.

 

“Take those hideous things and just burn them. It will be our sacrifice to the gods of Christmas so they won’t be pissed at us. For fucks sake Phil.” he was trying to sound mad but the whole situation was so stupid that honestly he just wanted to laugh with Phil and later with his fans in the live stream. “Well… But since those are the presents of Felix and PJ, I think it will be a plus. Peej will probably say it literally came from outer space.”

 

Phil that was just observing Dan suddenly had an outburst of laughter and with the movement of his head, sort of lost his glasses that ended up landing near Dan’s feet.

 

“Great job Phil.” Dan’s voice said between laughs as he handed back Phil’s glasses.

 

“I give up. I hate wrapping present.” he got up in a swift movement. “How about I go make us some hot chocolate and you finish the presents?”

 

“Sounds great.” he replied and began to work. Dan got his uncle's present, a Nihilist toothpaste, and started to measure it so the wrapping paper would fit perfectly. “Later we can watch that new anime on netflix. One of my twitter followers said it’s great.”

 

“Netflix and Phil” Phil smiled innocently as always, that little shit.

 

“Stop!” Dan hit his forehead as he shouted in disbelief at Phil.”Oh my God, Phil. Do you even internet?”  
Phil just laughed and left Dan alone with his task.

 

As Phil went to the kitchen to prepare their hot chocolate, Dan sat on the floor and organised his surroundings. On his left he put the presents to be wrapped, which consisted of four alien plushies, his uncle’s Nihilist toothpaste (a tradition), a book about plants to Phil’s mom and a lavender jumper to his mother. Dan got the scissors and started to cut the paper, trying his best to make it precise. His brows furrowed in concentration as he started to finish the wrappings with the tape. The last gift was his mother’s jumper and that one he intended to put a ribbon. Why make his life simple if he could make it a living hell? He got the bloody red ribbon and carefully tied it around the present.

 

“Yeah. It’s aesthetic pleasing.” he muttered to himself.

 

“Yeah it is.” Dan looked up so fast that he was surprised he didn’t snap his neck. Phil was leaning in the doorframe holding to mugs of hot chocolate and staring at him with the softest expression. Dan averted his eyes trying his best to ignore the warmth of color invading his cheeks.

 

“How long have you been standing there you weirdo?”

 

“Long enough. I guess.” Phil’s voice was soft. “It’s just that you looked so pretty concentrated on what you were doing.” Christ. Dan loved that man more than he probably should. Phil Lester was an angel that somehow chose him of all people on the world.

 

“Phil, what do I want in here, I want your ass,” Dan singed and Phil’s smile widened. “Come here you dork so I can kiss you.”

 

Phil deposited the two mugs on the centre tabled and collected his colorful blanket from the sofa, the one in which he appeared like a burrito holding his mug in their photobook. He sat next to Dan and embraced the boy that quickly leaned into, accepting the gentle touch and trembling slightly as Phil started to stroke his hair. Dan turned to look at Phil and wasn’t surprised at all when he found those blue eyes staring at him like they were trying to see his soul. Dan reached for Phil’s face, stroking it gently. Phil’s eyes closed and he sighed. Dan descended his caresses and his fingers barely manage do touch Phil’s neck as his eyes snapped opened. Intense. That was the only word to describe Phil’s look.

 

Their lips connected and that was it. Dan completely lost it and dropped his hands as Phil’s gripped his shirt and hold him in place with a gentle hand stroking his neck. Phil’s lips were demanding and Dan was more than happy to oblige. Every time they kissed he felt like he was melting and his body was trying his best to mold into Phil’s form. Dan’s hands came back to life as they pulled tight on Phil’s hair when the bastard left his lips.

 

“Don’t you dare sto…” he stopped himself as he felt Phil’s lips trailing hot kisses along his collarbones. He moaned and Phil smirked against his skin causing Dan to shiver and moan again. “Little shit.” Phil then slowed down and retraced his path to Dan’s mouth depositing a tiny kiss at the corner.

 

“As much as I would appreciate to continue this,” Phil said and Dan found himself blushing slightly. This was getting ridiculous. “I think we should stop before our chocolates get cold. I mean I’ve put my heart and soul into making this”

 

Dan laughed and placed a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Phil was truly amazing.

 

“I suppose then that you should go fetch the laptop.” Dan replied as he reached for his stupid Hello Kitty mug.

 

Phil got up quickly, surprisingly he managed to not fall, and went to his bedroom to get his laptop. “Phil, bring a pillow, please.” Dan shouted hoping Phil would hear him. When he came back, thankfully, he was holding not only one but two pillows.

 

After puting the laptop on the centre table and setting up the anime they were going to watch, Phil placed a kiss on Dan’s forehead and embraced him. They sat on the floor wrapped in Phil’s blanket, drinking hot chocolate and watching anime, and there was no other place that Dan would rather be. He sighed contently and rested his head on Phil’s shoulder.


End file.
